Frozen Witch
by HS777
Summary: Davion, Lina, Sven and Yurnero needed to stop the possessed Rylai from causing an icy trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"Down to the deep freeze you go!" Rylai the Crystal Maiden said as she casts Crystal Nova on the snow. She giggled after casting her spell. "That sounds catchy. I'm going to use it when I enter battle... Now, what else I'm going to do? Hmm... I really don't now." she beamed. "I think I'll train some more." and she casts Freezing Field.

She was not aware that some of the ice missiles hit some weak snow caps on the mountain where she is training. Rylai's spell is interrupted when she felt the vibration coming from the mountain. When she looks up, she saw in shock that the snow caps give way. She turned to run for her life. The snow caps slide down the mountain and covered the place where Rylai was been. The fall was quick to end and never turned into an avalanche.

Rylai released a sigh of relief. "Whoo! That was a close call. I think I have to go back now." she was about to turn away when something caught her eye.

Peaking out of the snow caps is something pale blue and shiny. Attracted to its brilliance, Rylai approaches the thing. She cautiously pulled out the thing and discovered it was a crown decorated with blue crystals. Upon further inspection, the crystals are something she has never seen. And they emit icy air.

"A treasure rare as a glacier's heart!" proclaimed Rylai. "And it's mine!" she giggled and pulled down her cowl before putting on the crown. When she wore the crown, she felt her icy presence increased. "Oh, wow! So cool!" she said in excitement. "And I can feel power surging through me!"

_Test the power of your spells._

"I wonder if my spells are stronger." Rylai casts Crystal Nova. To her surprise and delight, her spell did become powerful and instead of the white snow appearance, it shows like a blue fairy dust.

_Try again._

Delighted of the new changes of her spell, Rylai casts Frostbite on a pine tree to see if it also changed too. It did when its appearance is a solid pale blue like the crystals on the crown rather than the usual white and transparent ice. Then she casts Freezing Field. As she was casting, she looked at the icicles and their appearance is also like the crystals on the crown.

"Oh, wow! This is so cool!" exclaimed Rylai. "I can't wait to show this new power to everyone!"

_But it is better if this new power, you can create new spells... Powerful and devastating spells than what you know._

"Hm?"

_Train more... Discover what else you can do... You can do better than what you are now._

Rylai is intrigued of what her brain is trying to tell her.

_There are many things you can do with your new found power... Train and discover it... Become the most powerful and surpass other practitioners of ice._

Rylai smiled. "Yes. That sounds like a good plan. I'll train some more and we'll see what I can do."

Rylai did train as she listened to the voice inside her head, following the instructions on how to summon deadly hailstorms and blizzards, and create an army of ice golems.

Little did Rylai know, her mind and body is slowly being possessed by the spirit of Yulsaria, the Frozen Witch.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A month later...)_

A company composing of Davion the Dragon Knight, Lina the Slayer, Sven the Rogue Knight, and Yurnero the Juggernaut, arrived at the outskirts of the farther north. All are covered with winter clothes from head to toe. And they are met by a storm of blizzard and hail.

Sven tightened his cloak. "The cold is too much. How could she come this far without dying?"

Lina rubbed her arms then lets fire appear on her hands. "My sister's element is ice, so she's comfortable here. Though I just wished she never went this far and save us the trouble."

"The trouble IS her. Her power must have increased if she could summon hail and blizzard. A good spell to defeat the Dire."

Davion gave an impatient sigh. "Must I keep on repeating that it is not Crystal Maiden who is doing this?"

Lina turned to Davion. "She's the only one I know who can produce an icy wind. Maybe that dragon within you is mistaken."

"Slyrak insists that it is Yulsaria the Frozen Witch who is doing this."

"If it's her, she's been long dead. It's been eons ago, you know."

"That is what Slyrak is wondering on how Yulsaria came back. He melted her along with her palace and minions those years past."

Sven then added. "If you insist that this strange happenings is the doing of the Frozen Witch, then it means that Crystal Maiden is in danger."

Lina nodded her head. "It's either that, or all of this is Rylai's doing all along."

Davion nodded too. "Only one way to find out is to go further."

The three agreed, then Sven looked at Yurnero who remained silent. "Juggernaut, what ails you? You are worried about Crystal Maiden, are you not?"

Yurnero remained silent for awhile before replying. "... I cannot feel her Arcane Aura." he said hoarsely.

The three were startled of Yurnero's answer.

Sven spoke first. "How can you tell? Her Arcane Aura is usually cold air and the time I know her skill is working when the mana I used recovers fast."

"... I just know that I can't feel her Arcane Aura."

Lina nodded. "Either that or she's in prison, or her Arcane Aura is not within range, or..." she never continued what she was to say.

Davion faced the three. "We need to move now. The wind is getting stronger. She must have sensed our presence and tries to prevent our progress."

Yurnero agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

The five Heroes continued their trek, fighting the strong blizzard and hail. Sven and Davion lead the way with Yurnero and Lina following behind. Half-way through their trek, Davion spotted something from far away.

"There! Beyond the horizon lies an ice castle!" he shouted.

Sven saw it too. "Aye, I see it. Crystal Maiden has improved her ice skills if she can create something like that."

"The castle has the same structure from ages ago, as what Slyrak said. It is definitely the work of Yulsaria the Frozen Witch."

Lina looked at Davion with an annoyed look. "You haven't met this Yulsaria, Dragon Knight, and you kept on insisting it's her work."

"It is because the dragon within me insists. And I never doubt him."

"Right. Any proof that can prove that it's Yulsaria's doing?"

After Lina spoke, the snow around them started to shake. Then it started to rise around the Heroes. As the Heroes are on battle stance, the wall of snow falls and reveal a group of giant monsters made of ice.

Lina was impressed. "These monsters are like Tiny only made up of ice." then smiled mischievously. "I'll have fun melting them."

Davion's golden eyes began to glow. "Ice golems. Definitely the Frozen Witch's work. Attack!" and he casts Dragon Tail, followed up with Breathe Fire, melting three ice golems.

Sven casts Storm Hammer to stun five golems before casting God's Strength and Warcry, then starts cleaving them.

Lina gleefully casts Light Strike Array, stunning three golems that are to attack her, then Dragon Slave, then starts throwing fire balls.

Yurnero casts a Healing Ward then uses Blade Fury. After that, he starts doing slice and dice with his katana on the remaining three golems.

Lina smirked. "That was quick." she commented after the battle quickly ended.

Davion spoke. "Agreed... However." he pointed a large army of ice golems coming towards them. "We need to fight through those things if we are to reach the ice castle."

"Hail and blizzard, and those things. That bitch really wants to delay us. If we keep on using our skills, we might lose mana quickly. Especially me, I'm mana dependent."

Sven spoke to Lina. "Just stay close behind me, Lina. Let me serve as your shield." then to the others. "We can use our skills sparingly and not waste the clarities we brought with us."

Juggernaut readies himself to charge at the in-coming ice golems. "We waste precious time by talking! Let's move, now!"

The Heroes then charge and fought the ice golems.


	3. Chapter 3

After a weary battle through ice golems for almost three hours, the four Heroes finally arrived at the ice castle gates. The three men broke down the ice gate and they proceed to enter the grounds. They remained alert in case another army of ice golems will come attack them again. They stood in front of a large door.

Davion addressed everyone. "Since they are no ice golems sent on our way, we rest and replenish our mana for awhile before we enter... And I believe she's expecting us." and everyone agreed. After a couple of minutes, they are ready to confront the Frozen Witch.

The men opened the door and entered the wide hall. Everything is white and empty, except that at the end of the hall is a high throne. and sitting on the high throne is Rylai. This Rylai looks very different. She looks so vain and her eyes glow blue. She also wears a tiara and her hair became white.

"So you are the trespassers." said Rylai. Even her voice became harsh and colder.

Lina smirked. "I can't believe you don't recognize us. Just looking at the changes in you, I say Dragon Knight was right all along."

Yurnero addressed Rylai. "Release her, Frozen Witch, or face our wrath!"

Rylai studied the Heroes then narrowed her eyes upon Davion. "Those eyes... I remember those eyes... So Slyrak has bonded his blood with a human. 'Tis no wonder you know me."

"Aye. And we come to destroy you." said Davion.

The possessed Rylai chillingly smiled. "Oh, really? Doing so will also kill this girl... And the one's who are dying are you!" then she summoned blizzard and hailstorm, and ice golems.

Davion used his shield to block the sudden attack. "The tiara once belonged to Yulsaria. That object must have served as a medium for her spirit. If we could destroy it, Yulsaria's hold on Crystal Maiden's body will be gone."

"We know what you mean." said Sven and he used God's Strength then Warcry. Lina stayed behind Sven and assisted him. Davion used Breathe Fire before charging. Yurnero charged, used Blade Fury, then attacked again.

The Heroes fought alongside each other, fighting through the storm and ice golems just to get near Yulsaria. Yulsaria sees this and she stood, using Rylai's Freezing Field.

"Get back!" shouted Sven as he was hit by an icicle then have to put his guard up when ice golems came charging at him.

Lina was going into the Freezing Field's range. She was hit by an icicle but she never cared because she needs to get near enough so she can use her spell. "Sorry, sis. I need to do this." and she used Laguna Blade at Yulsaria, interrupting her channel of Freezing Field. Then Lina casts Light Strike Array, stunning Yulsaria. Then she was about to use Dragon Slave when she was punched by an ice golem, sending her flying before she hits the floor.

Lina was recovering when ice golems are about to crush her with their fists but Sven used Storm Hammer to stun them. Then he cleaved them.

"You should have listened to me, Lina." said Sven as he offered his hand to Lina.

Lina gladly puts her hand on his and he pulled her up to stand. "I have to stop her from using that Freezing Field. At least I gave Dragon Knight and Juggernaut an opening." Lina said.

"And more ice golems coming our way." said Sven. "Stay close to me, Lina."

"I know, I know." said Lina as she floated and lets fire appear in her hands before joining Sven in charging at the ice golems.

Davion transformed into a dragon and starts breathing poison, fire, and ice at Yulsaria. Those around Yulsaria falls to the dragon. Yulsaria used Frostbite to immobilize Davion, then summoned icicles with the pointed edges directed at Davion, ready to stab. Davion used his breathe to melt the icicles before breaking free from the ice and come charging at Yulsaria. Yulsaria summoned more hail, blizzard, and Crystal Nova to slow Davion as she retreats but Davion continued to chase down Yulsaria as he melts hail and ice golems that tries to stop him. Yurnero meanwhile keeps on following. When Crystal Nova was used, he started spinning so that the slow effect will not affect him and joins Davion in the chase.

As Yulsaria retreats, she never noticed Sven and Lina coming from the other direction. Sven used Storm Hammer and Lina casts Light Strike Array, doing a double stun at Yulsaria. Last is Yurnero, who has summoned a Healing Ward and followed behind Davion, ran towards the stun Yulsaria and grabbed the tiara.

"NOOOO!" cried Yulsaria before Yurnero took the tiara and threw it away. When removed, the hail and blizzard died down, and Rylai's eyes rolled back and falls down. Yurnero was quick to catch her before she hits the floor. Yurnero watches as Rylai's white face is having it's natural color back and her hair is slowly turning back from white to blonde.

The tiara was thrown at Lina's direction. Lina picked up the tiara.

"Careful, Lina. It might try to possess you." said Sven.

Lina snorted. "Riiight... I better melt this thing before it returns to Rylai's head again." she joked.

"Let me." Davion said after he finished off the remaining ice golems and he returned to human form. "Slyrak wants to fully destroy Yulsaria."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Here." she tossed the tiara at Davion.

Instead of catching it, Davion used Dragon Tail, smashing the tiara into pieces. When the large glacier crystal remained, he stomped it with his foot. "There. Now Yulsaria the Frozen Witch is no longer in this world."

Sven spoke up. "I can feel my mana regenerating faster. So this means..."

Lina smiled. "It means little sister is back."

"She's waking up!" called Yurnero and the others gathered around him and Rylai.

Rylai slowly opened her eyes. "Urgh... W-What happened?... What are you guys doing?"

Lina smiled. "It's a long story, little sister. How are you feeling?"

"... I feel... tired... hurt... Why is that?"

Yurnero answered. "We will explain everything that happened once we reach town. I want you to rest."

"... But-"

"I will carry you. Rest."

Rylai slowly nodded her head and did as what she was told. As Yurnero carried her, she rested her head on his shoulder. When Yurnero faced the trio, he saw Lina's and Davion's smug faces.

Sven chuckled. "Juggernaut, you do care for Crystal Maiden."

Yurnero never answered. "Let's go." he said and started walking towards the exit.

The trio just chuckled and followed Yurnero, successful in their mission to save Rylai and destroying Yulsaria the Frozen Witch.

* * *

AN: still writing Jug and CM. Struggling...


End file.
